


Hagrid’s Irresistible Craving

by Author_Person



Series: The Born Slut [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Hagrid does terrible things to innocent children.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Lucius Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid/Other(s)
Series: The Born Slut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928104
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warnings  
> Contains: Snuff of a minor, Rape of a minor, and naughty language.
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Can be considered to take place in the background of The Born Slut. Or can be ignored. Whatever you prefer.

Hagrid found himself staring into space yet again, unable to distract himself from the idea. He can’t believe he craves this at all much less to the extent he does. He’s a sick man. He should be thrown back into Azkaban. He shouldn’t be allowed around children. Professor Dumbledore would be ashamed of him.

But he wants it. He needs it. He, he could do it just _once_. Just once would be enough he thinks. It’d be awful to do it at all but. But if it was only the once he thinks he could live with himself.

He’s going to do it.

The next morning he climbs on Sirius’ old motorbike and drives to a small park. He waits at the edge of the woods nearby.

He watches the children playing. There’s one, a young boy, must be seven or eight, he’s perfect. Curly black hair, just like Harry’s.

Hagrid feels sick. His palms are sweaty. He shouldn’t be doing this. He can’t believe he’s actually going to be doing this. He’s wanted to for so long. He’s trembling with excitement.

He lures the boy closer with a spell he uses to pacify injured animals. When he’s close enough he stuns him and carries him back to the bike. He drives back to Hogwarts.

He carries the boy into his hut wrapped up in his cloak, making sure he’s well hidden. Hopes no one noticed anything. He lays him out on the bed. Casts a silencing spell on the room and begins to strip the boy. He’s so tiny. Quite a bit smaller than Harry. He’s going to look so good on his cock.

He strips off his own clothes. Casts the necessary spells on the boy. For now, only for now. And then wakes him with an enervate.

The boy is groggy at first, confused, and then after a moment, terrified. He tries to gentle him with soft words and soothing motions. But the boy isn’t having it. His fear should make him feel awful, but it just makes him harder.

The boy doesn’t even seem to realize he should be afraid of the sight of his cock most of all. Doesn’t focus on it. That makes Hagrid even harder. To fuck a boy so very innocent. To be his first introduction to the idea of sex. Not just his first and his last. Fuck.

The boy is so scared he just lays there shaking at first, but when he tries to get on the bed with him, he panics. He has to grab him and hold him still. Tries to be gentle. Doesn’t to want to break him before he’s even started.

He wrangles the boy till he’s flat on the bed. The boy is kicking and screaming. Pleading with him to let him go. Crying big fat tears. Hagrid can’t wait any longer. Lines up the head of his cock. So big next to him. So very big. Wonders if the end’ll stick out of the boy’s mouth. Half-hopes it does.

He shoves in in one long, smooth, endless slide. The boy goes still with his eyes bugging out. Hagrid never pays attention to Harry’s eyes when he fucks him. Doesn’t need to, knows how much the little slut likes it. But this boy, this boy’s never had sex before. Doesn’t even know what it is. This boy’s got fear in his eyes, and confusion, and something that might be despair. Fuck, so good.

He bottoms out in the boy. His cock! His cock is visible in the boy’s throat. It’s swollen around the massive tool inside it and Hagrid thinks he might never, never be able to cum again without seeing that behind his eyes. It’s beautiful.

He begins thrusting. The boy makes little sounds every time he does. He thinks for a moment that the boy is moaning with pain or something like that but no. Oh, Merlin! He’s, his cock is forcing the air out of the boy’s lungs so hard it’s making the sound. Little breathy moans of air being forced out the boy’s throat against his will. The boy can’t even scream anymore. He’s not even got that much of himself left. He’s just a cock sleeve now. That all he’ll ever be.

He thrusts harder and faster. The boy’s so small he has to hold him still with his hands. If he let go and tried pulling out the boy’s whole body would follow. The cock sleeve that he is. He thrusts and thrusts and realizes he’s getting close. He grabs his umbrella. Points it at the boy. And cancels the spells.

The boy’s body breaks before his eyes. A sound like rain as his tiny bones snap around his cock. It’s everything he’d hoped it would be and he’s cumming. Strings of his seed bursting out of the torn remains of the boy’s throat. Blood soaking into the bed from the boy’s arse as well as his throat.

He pulls his softening cock from the wreckage and groans at the sight. It’s covered in blood and other fluids.

The best part though was the boy’s eyes, it only lasted a moment, but the look in his eyes right before the light in them died. Perfect. Hagrid knew in that instant, he’d be doing this again.

Maybe next time he’d get the boy’s name first. He’ll just think of this one as Harry.

He stares at the mess on his bed. Wonders for a moment what he should do with the body. The thestrals would probably love a taste. He wonders what it would taste like. He could find out, he could keep a little bit of thigh perhaps. Make a nice pair of steaks out of them. Damn, he’s getting hard again.

~~~~~~

Later that night after a long day spent first cleaning his hut thoroughly, and later taking care of his animals, he sits down for a nice meal. The steaks are delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus knocked on the door of Hagrid’s hut. Furious that he was being forced to protect the man from his own foolishness. Gryffindors.

He hears a curse and then what sounds like the man stumbling around drunkenly. He wishes that were the case. If it were only that he wouldn’t need to be here. He waits, seething, for the idiot to get his act together enough to feel safe opening the door.

The door opens. Hagrid looks visibly disheveled and scared. He stares at Hagrid blank-faced until he gets the drift and invites him in. He waits for the door to close.

“Hagrid, this cannot continue.”

“What are ya talkin’ ‘bout, Severus?”

“I’m talking about the child’s corpse in your bed, Hagrid, as you damn well know.”

“How, how do you know ‘bout tha’?”

“I, unlike others I could name, am not a fool Hagrid. You are risking Azkaban. You obviously cannot be trusted to control yourself. Therefore I am removing that control from you. If you will not take the proper precautions on your own, I have no choice but to force them upon you.”

“What, what are ye gonna do?”

“From now on, once a month, you will travel to Malfoy Manor, there you will find a boy waiting for you in a guest bedroom set aside for that purpose. You will use him as you see fit and then you will leave the body there for Lucius to dispose of. Feeding the remains to the thestrals, really? Are you unaware the Lovegood girl likes to visit them? It’s only by way of luck you haven’t been caught already.”

“You, ya don’t wan’ me to stop?”

“There are billions of muggles on this planet, Hagrid, and more born every second. It’s not like you could make a dent in the number if you tried. Kill them all you want. But you will source them through Lucius. I like you _just_ enough to not want to see you in Azkaban.”

“But they’re children.”

“So?”

“Never, never mind. Why would Malfoy be willing to help me?”

“Because he’s my lover and I asked. He does have one stipulation.”

“Yeah?”

“He would like to watch, at least the first time, possibly every time. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yeah, tha’s not a problem. Not at all.”

“Good. He will be expecting you one month from today, you will floo to the manor at ten in the morning.”

“Thank ye, Severus.”

“Mm.”

~~~~~~

Hagrid arrives in the entry hall of Malfoy Manor just at ten. He knew it’d be fancy, but damn. He feels uncomfortable just standing here. Like he’s sullying the place. Thinks Lucius must really love Severus to agree to this plan.

Lucius comes striding into the room almost at once. Greets him politely enough, but there’s a glint in his eyes like he’s not sure he’s even sentient. Hagrid grits his teeth and reminds himself that it will be worth it to endure the man.

He follows him to a lavish bedroom located at the back of the house. Walks inside the room and stops. Can’t believe it. The boy spelled unconscious on the bed looks so similar to the young Malfoy, that he’d just seen in class the other day, that he thinks it _is_ him for a moment. He stares at the bed for a long moment contemplating what kind of sick fuck wants to watch someone who looks like his own son be fucked to death. Then he remembers that he’s the one whose been fucking little boys to death and swallows down his outrage. Tells himself it might be a coincidence anyway.

He walks over to the bed to admire the boy properly.

“Beautiful isn’t he?”

God, he hopes it’s a coincidence.

“Yeah.”

He begins stripping the boy slowly. Savoring each inch of skin that’s exposed. Steps back to admire him again after. Strips out of his own clothes.

He feels eyes on him and glances over at Malfoy to find him drinking in the sight of his cock. Apparently liking what he sees. He ignores the man ogling him and picks up his umbrella.

He casts the necessary spells and then casts an enervate. The boy’s eyes fly open. He looks around terrified and then, at sight of him, looks even more terrified. Starts trying to scramble away, but before he can move far, he catches a glimpse of his cock, and this boy seems to know the threat it poses. He stills instantly and then makes a mad scramble for the side of the bed. Hagrid catches him easily enough. He’s had years of practice wrangling scared critters.

He shoves the boy flat on his back and pins him to the bed. Since this boy knows what’s likely coming he decides not to sugar coat it.

“I’m gonna fuck ye. I’m gonna fuck ye, and there’s nothing you can do about it. It’ll fit don’t worry, and it won’t hurt a bit, we’ve got magic ya see. But when I’m done fucking ya, when you’ve served your purpose like, I’m gonna cancel those spells keeping me cock from harming ya. And you’ll die. Ya won’t be alive an hour from now, so I suggest ya calm down and try to enjoy this, either way I’m gonna enjoy it meself.”

“Fuck, Severus said you were twisted but I didn’t see it till now. I like you, Mr. Hagrid. You’re a sick bastard.”

Hagrid ignores Malfoy and focuses on the scared little boy in his hands. He’s shaking so hard his teeth are chattering. Hagrid shifts one hand to the center of the boy’s chest and pulls one of his legs out of the way with the other. The boy’s sobbing now. Quietly keening in between his wracking sobs. Hagrid thinks he might even like it better when his victims are less innocent. He places the head of his cock at the boy’s hole. Nudges his cockhead against it once, and then a second time to make sure he has the boy’s full attention.

“I’m about to take yer virginity. Abou’ to be yer first and yer last.”

He watches a new wave of horror wash over the boy’s face and then drives home in a forceful thrust that would undoubtedly have killed the boy from the force alone if it weren’t for those wonderful spells.

He begins thrusting slowly into the boy. Wants to make this last. Wants this boy who knows exactly how this will end to slowly calm while he’s fucking him. To eventually cry himself out in spite of himself and then lie there gasping unable to continue fighting. Wants him to lie there knowing what is coming and be devastated by the knowledge of it without the comforting distraction of being fucked forcefully.

He fucks him gently, like a lover, and the boy’s sobbing dies down. The boy is panting now. Little gasps of air all that he can make. If he’d fucked him hard enough he could’ve forced that on him with his cock. Taken away his ability to sob along with his breath, but he didn’t. The boy gave up the fight all on his own. He’s laying there staring unseeingly up. He’d look dead already if it wasn’t for his panting breaths.

Hagrid decides he’s had his fun and he’s done being gentle.

“Now tha’ ye’ve accepted your place, now tha’ ye unnerstand yer nowt but a cock sleeve, I’mma use ye like one.”

The boy doesn’t seem to hear him. Or just can’t bring himself to respond. He doesn’t much care either way. He is only a cock sleeve now, after all.

He begins thrusting hard and fast and deep. He watches the boy’s face for any sign of awareness but the boy seems to have retreated into himself so he switches to watching the boy’s abdomen. He so loves the sight of his cock bulging a small boy’s rib cage. He thrusts faster and when he’s close he grabs his wand and cancels the spells.

He cums. The boy’s body breaks. But this boy is older and larger than the others. Thirteen or perhaps fourteen. Same age as the young Malfoy more or less. So his body doesn’t burst. There’s still the sound of breaking bones. Still a flood of bright red fluid leaking onto the bed from his arse but for the most part the boy is whole. He doesn’t die right away.

Hagrid watches his cum fill the boy’s chest. Compressing his lungs. You can barely tell the boy’s still breathing. He fixes his gaze on the boy’s face. He’s in agony, it’s written all over his face, and his eyes. His eyes look haunted. Beautiful.

“That was quite possibly the most arousing sight I have ever witnessed. If you don’t mind once the boy has died, and you’ve had some time to recover, I would very much like for you to fuck me like that. Without the spells being removed at the end of course.”

“Ye want me to fuck ye?”

“Very much so.”

“Well alrigh’ I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

Severus strides away from the floo. He cannot believe he didn’t see this coming. He’s obviously slipping.

He tears through the halls robes snapping behind him louder than usual. Absolutely apoplectically furious. He’s going to kill the man.

He comes to the door of the room and slams it open with a negligent wave of his wand without slowing. They’re on the bed together as he knew they would be.

“And what do you think you’re doing, Lucius?”

“Severus, I..”

“Silence! You goddamn idiot of a man! How dare you do this behind my back.”

Severus stands beside the bed for a moment and just breathes, he’s shaking with fury. Hagrid and Lucius don’t bother trying to speak, which is good he’d probably curse them if they did.

“Hagrid, go ahead and begin fucking the man, we both know he needs it.”

“Ye, ye want me to..”

“Of course, Hagrid, I’m not angry he was having sex without my knowledge. I’m angry he was thinking of having you fuck him to death without my knowledge.”

“Severus, I never wanted, I don’t want..”

“Don’t lie to me, Lucius, if it was just about the sex you wouldn’t be being fucked next to a corpse. You’d have gone to one of the many other beds in this manor.”

Severus looks away from the guilt in Lucius’ eyes. Admires the way the man looks speared on Hagrid’s giant cock. Imagines the damage it would do if the spells were cancelled. He strokes across the bulge in Lucius’ stomach and then presses down hard making Hagrid and Lucius both gasp.

“Admit it, Lucius, you want to die just like this cold corpse beside you. Wrapped around Hagrid’s cock and reduced to nothing but a sextoy.”

“No, I don’t Severus, I..”

“Tut, tut, Lucius, such lies are unbecoming of a Malfoy. You want this, I can see it written across your face, there’s no point in keeping up this pretense, Lucius.”

He points his wand at Lucius’ abdomen.

“Shall I cancel the spells?”

“No, Severus, please! I don’t want that.”

“We both know that is not true, tell me the truth. Hagrid let me know when you get close.”

Lucius looks panicked, but he shakes his head and Severus sighs. The man can be so stubborn.

“The truth, Lucius, or so help me I shall undo the spells when Hagrid is close no matter what you say.”

“Fine, you bastard, I do want it, I do, but not yet. Not yet!”

“Close, I’m gettin’ close.”

Severus stares into Lucius’ eyes, his wand still pointing at his abdomen, and mutters under his breath just as Hagrid cums with a roar. Lucius’ eyes widen and he begins almost hyperventilating with terror. And then realizes he’s not dying.

“You, why? You bastard.”

“That was for doing this behind my back. Next time you want to play around with the idea of committing suicide, I expect to be informed. I expect to be there. You do not get to die without my being by your side. I love you, you arsehole of a man. From now on I will be with you every time the two of you fuck and when you decide you are ready, Lucius, I will be the one cancelling the spells. You will die by _my_ hand or not at all.”

“I love you, too, Severus.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Severus is sitting on a couch in the library reading, Harry curled up next to him on one side, Lucius sitting close on the other, when Lucius clears his throat.

“Yes?”

“I have decided that it should be tomorrow.”

“Truly? I had started to think you’d changed your mind.”

Lucius makes a face and Severus pulls him in and brushes his graying hair aside so he can kiss his forehead.

“I didn’t meant it as an insult. You are allowed to change your mind, Lucius and it’s been years since you made that decision. We’ve changed since then, why should our plans not change as well?”

“It’s not that, I just, I feel like I shouldn’t be ready. I’m still happy with the two of you. Why do I want this now?”

Severus doesn’t know what to say to that. But luckily Harry seems to.

“You want to choose, that’s the main thing right? You’re worried that if you keep putting it off the choice will be taken from you.”

“Yes. That is certainly a concern. Are you sure you both want to be there? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this if you aren’t comfortable.”

“Of course we’ll be there. I can’t imagine not being there beside you when you need me the most and don’t bother denying it. And Severus has to be there because he’s determined he’ll be the one to pull the trigger so to speak. We want to be there, Lucius, we love you.”

“Then tomorrow it is. I love you, too, both of you.”

Severus dragged the man off the couch and the three of them went to bed and spent the evening with a long indulgent round of sex, followed by a bath, and then they slept, snug in each other’s arms for the last time.

When Hagrid arrived that day Severus pulled him aside and told him it would be today. Hagrid looked entirely shocked. Severus got the impression he never thought Lucius would actually go through with it. Severus couldn’t blame him, he’d wondered himself at times.

They all walked into the bedroom and admired the little redhead on the bed. Lucius turned to him shocked.

“When did you? How did you?”

“Do you like my gift?”

“He’s perfect.”

Seeing the rapture on Lucius’ face Severus finds himself glad he snuck out for an hour last night to abduct the youngest Weasley boy. He’d thought it might make this extra special. He’ll never understand having a feud between an entire family himself but if it makes Lucius happy he’ll slaughter them all in an instant.

They decide by mutual agreement and without needing to say a word that Lucius should take point this time. So they watch as he strips the boy out of his clothes. He’s not yet six, he’s absolutely tiny. Once he’s naked and before anyone else has begun stripping Lucius wakes him and they all watch as the boy looks round groggy and confused. Doesn’t know where he is, why he’s naked who these people surrounding him are. Lucius steps forward and the boy looks to him for an explanation.

“You’re here because your parents don’t want you anymore. They sold you to me to do with as I please.”

Severus can’t believe he’s playing this game today of all days. The boy begins to cry and Lucius scoops him up in his arms and comforts him. It takes a while but the boy eventually calms and Lucius tells him they’re going to play a game with him. Lucius sits the boy down and glances around at them and they all begin stripping. The boy just looks confused.

Hagrid looks to Lucius, who nods, and then steps forward and casts the necessary spells on the boy. Lucius has the boy lie down of his back and spreads his legs. Hagrid strokes his cock to full hardness, and at Lucius’ direction lays it on top of the boy, who isn’t even scared. Too oblivious to what is happening, to be frightened. The cock stretches the full length of the boy’s abdomen and then some. Once inside it’ll be all the way through. They all groan at the sight.

Lucius motions for Hagrid to move back and line his cock up with the boy’s hole. Then he proceeds to tell the boy in detail what’s going to happen. The boy still doesn’t look scared, is still confused, even when told heis going to die.

Lucius gives Hagrid a look and he slams into the boy. All the way through. He pulls out slowly, presumably wanting to know if the boy will scream or groan, because he couldn’t have done so before with the cock filling his entire body. The boy wheezes for a moment as the cock slides out and then begins to babble quiet pleas for them to stop. Says he doesn’t like this game. Hagrid finishes pulling out and slams back in cutting off his pleas. He then sets up a punishing pace. The boy’s so small he’s holding him one handed bracing himself on the bed with the other. The force he’s using on the boy is brutal and Severus wonders if the boy won’t be simply shaken to death before the spells can be removed. Lucius picks up his wand and tells Hagrid.

“Say when.”

Hagrid keeps slamming into the boy. The boy’s mouth is stretched impossibly wide over and over again by the cock repeatedly spearing through it. His entire face is splattered with his own saliva and Hagrid’s pre. The rest of his body is stretched so obscenely around the cock inside him he truly looks like nothing so much as a cock sleeve. It is glorious. Quite possibly the most haunting sight Severus has ever scene.

Lucius is stood beside the bed, his hair, mostly blonde still, but streaked liberally with gray, flowing around his shoulders, making him look like an angel. At least if it weren’t for the gleeful look on his face. He looks like a god about to gorge himself on mankind.

Harry is standing in the corner looking conflicted as always. Even all these years later he still empathizes with their victims. He both hates and loves this. Still if you ignore the emotions shining in his eyes he too, looks like an angel. Especially with his more androgynous body.

“Close, I’m close.”

Severus’ gaze snaps back to the boy just in time to see the spells cancellation. Hagrid’s cock shoved once again all the way through and spurting semen all over the boy’s face. As the spells fade away, the boy splits open in a dozen different places. Ragged wounds covering his entire torso. His face in pieces. It’s more of an explosion than anything. It’s disgusting, and perfect. Lucius’ face is shining. He makes eye contact with him and he finds himself with an armful of the man. Who whispers.

“My turn.”

Severus holds him tighter for a moment. Can’t believe this is happening. Doesn’t want to let him go. Lucius may be ready but Severus isn’t, not that he ever could be ready to lose him. He lets him go. Reminds himself that this is what the man wants. Therefore this is what he will get. He watches as Lucius eagerly lays himself out on the bed next to the mess that used to be a boy.

Harry sits on the bed next to Lucius and begins petting his hair. Whispering about how beautiful he looks like that. How much he loves him.

Hagrid pulls out of the dead boy’s remains and they all admire his messy cock for a moment before he cleans it. He sits on the edge of the bed and they wait for him to be ready for Lucius.

When Hagrid is ready he casts the spells on Lucius and gets into position. Severus moves to the head of the bed and climbs above Lucius feeding his cock to the man for the last time. Lucius sucks eagerly.

Severus watches as Hagrid drives his cock home. Hagrid fucks Lucius slowly, no doubt driving the man wild, not that he can complain with his mouth filled as it is. They fuck him from either end until Severus comes with a groan and then moves aside to give Hagrid space. He picks up his wand and gives Hagrid a nod. Hagrid begins pounding Lucious faster and then, at Lucius breathy pleas for more, even faster still. Severus watches with a lump in his throat. Hagrid lets him know he’s close and he cancels the spells.

Hagrid climaxes filling Lucius’ chest cavity with his seed and Severus watches horrified and enraptured as the man writhes and screams in agony. It lasts far longer than Severus would prefer and apparently Harry as well because he finds his hand being gripped painfully by the younger man. Lucius’ screams trail off into moans and then he ceases breathing entirely. It’s over. Hagrid finally drags his cock out, but Severus doesn’t spare it a glance. Still staring at Lucius. He feels lost.

His hand is being squeezed and he blinks and finds Harry blocking his view of the body.

“Hey, come on, let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“Alright.”

~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy Missing

Lucius Malfoy, patriarch of the well known and highly regarded, Malfoy family, has today been reported missing. His husbands of many years, Harry Potter and Severus Snape are asking anyone who might have information to come forward. A reward has been promised for any information leading to the....


End file.
